User talk:Citrus-404
Welcome Hi, welcome to Raze Two Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Citrus-404 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Platinum123 (Talk) 16:51, October 17, 2011 Also, remove that photo of the hamster.It is very irritating and it may taint our reputation. But still, it got some laughs out of us. Oh yeah, for that Focus Beam page, I fixed it. Review it please. Platinum123 12:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for doing edits for my page. Mind if you check my new page, J.Rockit, Md.Sage and Ex.Treem. Err... What do you want me to grab? Qwerty282 20:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) D. HoS, Chief Admin, CM and Rollback of Raze 2 Wiki. Dear Citrus-404, We have decided to create a sister wiki called Raze 1 Wiki :http://razeone.wikia.com/wiki/Raze_One_Wiki We hope that you be able to go there and become a valuable addition to another wiki. Platinum123, Founder of Raze 2 Wiki and Raze 1 Wiki Dear Citrus-404, I checked it out already. The information seems to be in order. I will try to contact him/her, but the owner of the website did not leave contact details. Do you know his/her email address? Cheers, Platinum123 Hi Citrus, looks like you've already been as good as me! I would love to chat with you. By the way, have you finished the alien campaign yet? I could help you if you didn't yet. If you did, can you please give our founder a hand on finishing level 14 Rocket Race of alien campaign? I'm looking forward to chatting with you! Dear Citrus-404, Regarding the weapons page and the categories under it, I think that the categories that Weapons are classified under are necessary. That is because of it including information on the seven types of weapons. Categories are included into a page once the page mentions or includes something that concerns the category. I hope this can answer your question. If you really want it to be removed, you can contact me again. I will remove the categories. Cheers, Platinum123 Here ya go. Expierencing a slight technical problem with Raze 2 where the computer feeds me the dimensions instead of the image. Press the Print Screen button to screenshot. I frame the image with the Snip tool, partially because that's the one way I know to get a screenshot into JPEG/PNG format. Q282_____, 06:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) D. HoS, C. Admin, CM and Rollback of R2W here, I can help you on rocket race. It took me a while. Try using static field. It's one of the best abilities around to defend yourself from rocket launchers. Best done with combat armor. I also created a page in the category "Impossible three" and I made a page on level 14 Rocket race. Look at it if you like. I completed it and I recorded the info. Dear Citrus 404. I've used the terminator before and it's excellent, but it isn't powerful enough. Also, its role can be taken over by the rocket launcher. What will you use to kill your enemy in one shot from full health, and not damaging yourself? The holy grail can be used by its too precious. The shotgun's a better choice because it isn't that sacred and it can kill in one shot. It is around twice as powerful as the terminator. Although I do agree with you. The terminator has better range and accuracy but it's not that powerful. Have you ever considered about people with adrenaline boost like J.Rockit? p.s. Do you have your own e-mail? I would love to chat to you from mail. Your scientific (and slightly nerdy) comrade, chihang321. Dear Citrus-404 You're right. But...I'm sorry to say that I have to do something that you wouldn't be proud of...you know the picture of several Raze soldiers...I actually screenshoted it, put it onto a powerpoint, cropped it, and saved it and pasted it on the wiki...It was actually my picture and you know...I'd like people not to put it up on their profile if it is not their picture...sorry... By the way, great work on your medals...do you have an e-mail address? I gave mine to Platinum123 and we now talk on E-mail. Your over-strategic comrade, chihang321 Dear Citrus-404, Regarding the category thing, at the bottom of a page, you will find the categories for the page. Select 'Add Category', and type out the name of the new category you want. Press Enter and click Save after that. Remember to go Upper Case for first letters. Cheers, Platinum123 Dear citrus-404 I recieved your message and I approve it. I guess we're now equal, right? I spotted a new glitch in the Mine. I don't know how but there seemed to be some sort of portal and I teleported, but I don't know how. By the way, cangratulations on earning the 2000th edit. I guess we can be the next admins, right? You can be the main one, and I can be the vice. We're in the top 4 in the wiki. chihang321 Hey Citrus-404, I would like to inform you that you have been nominated as a candidate for an admin post. Do not change your picture while you serve as Admin as you would mess up the template above. If you would really like to change your picture, inform me first. If you do not wish to be an admin, kindly leave a message on my wall. If you choose to become admin, please read the Announcements section on the Main Page of the Wiki. If you decide not to become an admin, please take into consideration these privileges given to admins before informing me about your decision, which is irreversible. *Leadership of editors *Permissions to edit locked pages. *Direct the commmunity *Get the Admin UserSpace which is the one above and it is only available to Admins Before you accept, also, please take note of the (light) responsibilties you would have on your shoulders. We expect you to edit when you are free, clean up vandalism and ban spammers and trolls(None on the wiki now) PS:Sorry for all the stuff, it is a glitch. Cheers,Platinum123,Founder of Raze 2 Wiki Hey Citrus-404, Its ok if you have trolled before. You are actually proving to be a great help to our wiki. I guess you were the one who left the troll message on my talk page because i checked the history of my talk page so i can see who left me anonymous posts. Yeah, you are pretty good as an editor and i think you could become an admin. So, the past IS the past. Lets leave it behind. Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 01:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Dear Citrus-404, Sorry for that message there. Someone left a message stating that he has trolled before, but would not troll again. I guessed incorrectly that it was you, because of the history of my talk page(the history tells me who leaves a message even if they did not leave a signature. It is not 100% foolproof, so yeah, sorry for everything. Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 04:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I have posted two Raze 2 youtube videos up onto youtube. Unfortunately, I don't use a hypercam and it was taken inside a classroom (It doesn't show any faces, just the computer screen) and it was ''hacked. ''(I'm not a hacker, but my friends insisted on me making a video of Raze 2 hacked. sorry) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_W-5XTtx1w http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAmQIyobfy0 Chihang321 23:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 Dear Citrus 404, Please join Raze Three Wiki. It is still in Beta Construction, so i need your help to transfer over templates and spruce up the place. Cheers, Platinum123 Dear Citrus-404, I know it is a tad bit early to actually start Raze 3 wiki, especially when Raze 3 has not even been developed yet. However, think about all the templates we have to shift to the new wiki, in order to create a familliar editing environment for our users. As it would be too time-consuming to copy over all the new templates to Raze 3 Wiki, I decided to start the project before Raze 3 starts out so that we don't have to worry about the templates when loads of new info comes in. The purpose of sending all the admins the letter was to help copy over the templates they have created and help out with the athestics of the wiki, not the information. Cheers, Platinum123